User talk:Soulreaper1234
]] Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User blog comment:Lia Schiffer/397: Edge of The Silence/Soulreaper1234-20100329175341 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 17:53, March 29, 2010 Creating Articles for Personal Thoughts Please refrain from creating articles for your personal opinions/thoughts. Such things belong in the blogs & forums. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) You've done it again. That sort of thing is for blogs (you can start one from your user area) and forums. And also, I think we've already got a list of all the songs. TomServo101 10:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Again, such things do not belong in an article. The articles are only for encyclopaedic information, not your personal thoughts. If you want to add it to the forums, go here: Forum:Gin Ichimaru, or if you want it as a blog, click the "Blog" tab at the top of your talk page/user page and post it there. Do not post it as an article again. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) situation Your under the impression that the blog conversation was a difference of opinion and what im actually telling you is if your engaging in fan fiction on the site in either the blogs or otherwise its against the policy and you will be blocked. Saying things like Aizen is Isshin brother and things like that are your opinion but is not fact and certainly not speculation cause there is no support for that. My point is if your idea is to lead others down that road there are plenty of sites that deal with that. Not all speculation is making up stuff, things inferred from what is stated or shown there is no other interpretation of that. If there is questions to be answered Kubo answers them. We dont do crack theories or fan fiction here at all. Many things are possibilities but we stick to what the story has given us stuff we can reference. People who like to make up there on interpretations as of stated can do that on other sites. This is outlined in the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy plain and simple. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) What is supposed to be discussed is what happened in the story based on the information given. By and large that information is taken at face value for what it is. Everyone has varying opinions about what takes place but they dont question what was put down. There are going be questions not answered and may never be answered and some things have been answered or will be later. Alot of bogs are asking about what are thoughts of the most recent chapter or someones thoughts on a technique or character but all this is based on what is shown or stated, something that can be agreed on by all. Once again everyones opinion is based on whats shown or read in the series. Not creating scenarios that can't be proven. Asking questions about why certain things are is one thing but creating baseless scenarios to answer them is roaming into crack theory territory. Thats why the community is here some people don't look into the facts to find answers to the questions. Some questions have been answered. Some times there is no other way to interpret and not everything has a deeper meaning. Some people don't know the answer and using what information we have we answer it. Some people like to talk about stuff in bleach and give their opinions which is fine as long as its about Bleach and they don't start making stuff up. We are ok to a little of the opinions being off but not whole discussions on stuff that cant be verified. As far as fan fiction any time your making up scenarios with no fact (i.e. the Aizen & Isshin as brothers point, Connecting Isshin with the Royal Family, stating that the whole reason for Aizen's motives is to find Isshin, Creating scenarios between ichigos parents, stating the mindset of Aizen and what he means) there is no way for you to know any of these things none of use do and it would only be speculation if it came from something in the facts to lead you to that conclusion, but none of it does. These are purely made up from your opinion at a level approaching making up your on storyline. You dont have to make up new characters for it to be fan fiction plenty of people do it with already created characters changing up history and storylines for their own purposes. Ive seen plenty of it on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. We made the policy so that we don't have to deal with that type of stuff as it harms the site which is based on facts. We have to deal with enough vandalism from the form of stuff and we dont want uninformed users getting the wrong information from blogs and forums. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 12:30, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Speculating and making up stuffs I hope by remarking MAYBE - I have saved my blog from being deleted by you guys - the most important things derived from my blog is not the speculations or making up stuffs of it but rather arguing what does Aizen true intentions through the hollowifying things, what does he knows about the nature of Ichigo's power as a Human, a Shinigami and a Hollow. And what about Isshin finally showing up. That is why I title my blog Sosuke "The Story Teller' Aizen and in the current chapter he is telling a story that everyone (Fans of Bleach) wants to hear. Nonetheless, you guys the admins of this site have a tough job to carry out as to protect the site decency. I have no objection towards this because its you guys job and you are all doing quite good at it. As you have pointed out it is quite hard to filters a matter of opinions regarding speculation and make up stuffs. Writers and readers of any blog would find hard not to speculate and or make something that is not facts and in returns harming the site's contents. But anyway I hope you will accept my blog as it is and it is in no ways trying to make the point of speculating and making up stuff central. And for this I apologize for making you confuse at first that it is not my intention for you to believe in what I have previously stated but to figures out what is it really Kubo the Man trying to tell us through Aizen and of course through Isshin about the future direction of Bleach and its Hero Ichigo. Soulreaper1234 14:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Language on the Wiki Do not use obscene language on this wiki. Things like you wrote on User blog:Godisme/Pure Speculation Thread will get you banned. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ooops sorry mate thats about it I guess hehe Re: Hey guys just wants to say you admin are doing a great job Thanks for the kind words. Appreciate it. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 07:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea ditto thanks man, that was really nice of you. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi there Tinni can you help me with this one? I am not entirely sure what the riddle here is. That's a interview Kubo did a few years ago where he explained how he developed Bleach. I think it was during his first tour of America. One of the Comic Cons. I am not sure of the year. 2006-7? Anyway, that's all I can think of. Sorry. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) seriously? can you paste a link!!!!! Here you go: http://manga.about.com/od/mangaartistinterviews/a/TiteKubo.htm . I don't know if all the questions and answers are from there but nothing of what you posted me comes for anywhere else but Kubo's interviews. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Policy violation Per the Spoiler Policy, spoilers are not allowed anywhere on the site but the spoiler page. I have put a delete notice on your forum post. Consider this your first warning. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC) We do not have a place to discuss spoilers if that's what you are looking for. Only a Spoiler page where spoilers are given. In addition, even when the chapter comes out sometime tomorrow, the topic you brought up would not be allowed as it would be classified as a crack theory under our Speculation Policy. We are pretty strict about these things as we are a wiki and the last thing we want to be a part of is the next crack fad to sweep the fandom and certainly there will be a lot of crack theories when chapter 405 is released. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Zanpakuto Overview Well thanks but in what area are you referring to. Elemental-type zanpakuto are fully represented on the zanpakuto article page. As far as gender that would be mostly pointless as the vast majority in the series are male. The anime presents (Suzemabachi, Minazuki, Tobiume, Part of Zabimaru, Katen Kyokotsu, Haineko, Sode no Shirayuki) and Benhime. As far as the meanings of the translated names it would be no more than speculation at its highest level. Yes I could logically breakdown what they mean to me or in general mythology but none of that accounts for the universe of bleach. It is only an interpretation. An assumption at best of what Kubo was trying to say. We have no proof as to why he used the names and in alot of cases they are spot on to things in reality. But unless he gives a meaning behind it they would be speculation at best and a crack theory at worst.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Opinion Go to this article if you please and if you could tell me if my opinions are well founded.Creator5000 20:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) =User blog:Soulreaper1234/Is Vasto Lorde the 10 Espada or just another Hollow Being of higher capabilities?= Soulreaper1234 Thanks, what I believe doesn't matter and till Kubo states such things these are all specualtion. Just my opinion that made the most sense about the Espada and which of the could have been Vasto Lordes. Plus, for all my facts most are only from my own observation of articles here and the anime. Also I don't get whats so wrong with some specualtion I never said that my theories were right or even well profound. Side note if the Top 4 Espada were Vasto Lordes, the that means the 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, and maybe the ten were at least Adjuachs. Cause the 9th Espada states that only he was of the Gillian class.Creator5000 04:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Aizen may have used hollow that can fused with shinigami to perform Hollowification Well, while it may be possible, without a manga page or episode to cite as proof, it is just speculation. We know so little about his research and methods at this point (and likely we never will know much), so it is too dangerous to assume that it was. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Yyp is correct we don't deal in what ifs and maybe's. It is not the job users on the site nor fans to determine the story or anything within Bleach. Kubo does the creation. I for instance could say the sun is green, that maybe my opinion but its still wrong even if im entitled to my opinion. This is the reason we are big on keeping down issues thats aren't even speculation but just fan fiction or crack theories such as the post about the Vasto Lorde you made. There is no remote proof and people have a tendency to make up things or see things where nothing exists and try to place it in articles. Beyond that your point here doesn't conicide with anything we know of the Vizards. In all he was just explaining the hollows he was involved in creating. (The hollows that attacked Renji, Izuru, Momo and Hisagi when they were students; the hollow that killed Kaiens wife and possessed him). We cant make leaps just because we want the information to be comlpete or make sense. Considering the irrelevance of this we will likely never know.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) 1.) Metastacia the Hollow killed Miyako Shiba and some members of the 13th Division and then while fighting Kaien Shiba he destroyed his zanpakuto with a touch and then fused with him forcing Rukia to kill Kaien out of mercy. Metastacia was then returned to Hueco Mundo after his death and absorbed by the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie who Rukia later fought and killed. 2.) The prototype is in reference to whatever material they were using to cause hollowfication. It is never explained beyond that what it was. The information was determined by the information given in the manga. Trying to determine what took place from information that doesn't have any link to it does not make that information correct. In the first case he specifically created a hollow with certain abilities (which Aizen mentions as being failures, even his arrancar are barely equal to a Shinigami). In the second case we are never told what the prototype was but likely a substance created by science by Aizen. The only one connected would be the second situation and the reason its determined as an infection was that the Vizard didn't start to hollowfy until after they received wounds/injuries. On top of that none of this is explained anywhere in any remote detail by anyone so we can't add anything besides what we know. Thats how we do things here we can't try to make sense of anything with anything more than what we are given. If we don't know how to explain something we still go from the information already established until such a time as we learn otherwise. As far as Aizen's role in hollowfication whats already on that page is where it begins and ends. There is to be no adding of speculation or personal opinion. We go from what Kubo puts down, it is not are job to assume anything. What you seem to not get is that this is not the site for this. If it is not written or shown it doesn't get added. Somethings aren't going to be known, maybe not ever. We can only go from what we read or see nothing more. Also hollowfication only refers to Shinigami who have gained hollow powers. Whatever Aizen has done to other Hollows that still resulted in them being hollows is nothing more than modification.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I think Salubri just answered your question on why I deleted your edit. Besides the speculative point, I think you should know well enough how strict we are about it (BTW, I'm not an admin, I don't know where you got such an impression), but the main reason it was deleted was because it had no place in the article. Hollow alteration and Hollowfication are completely different things, as Salubri already said, they are no way related. That's the main reason I deleted it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Anyone can ask for an opinion on whether or not its ok to add content they are not really sure of being within the criteria for the sight. This question can be posted on the talk page of the page in question or you can ask a user personally. A committee member or an admin would be your best bet in this regard as they are more familiar with the guidelines and policies. Though you can read those for yourself as well. Fan Fiction and crack theories is without a doubt something not allowed on the site period. Speculation is never allowed in an article except on forums and blogs. Trivia is a hard thing to deal with ask Tinni about that she is good at whats necessary or unnecessary trivia. As for the prototype thing it should be added as it was omitted by mistake. The prototype is obviously what caused the infection that was contracted via the wounds. As far as Metastacia, when Aizen explains that he created a hollow that can destroy zanpakuto's and fuse with a shinigami a picture of metastacia is shown following that Rukia is stunned as she remembers that hollow as she had to kill it after it possessed Kaien. Then she knew it was Aizen was behind it. It doesn't have to specifically say it its expressed without a doubt visually. The point is whats visually given and stated evidence is what we use here. We didn't assume that this was the case its without a doubt from the information given. Metastacia is the only hollow in bleach capable of that. Whether or not Aizen admits to it directly is not the point, as it wasn't his goal what did he care who it killed as long as it did what he desired hence why he mentioned it. The fact that it was connected to Rukia was secondary. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Had to do delete some Had to delete some - the scroll had become too long I have undone your deletion as it is against the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy to delete content from the talk pages. If the page is too long for your liking, then there is an archive tool which you may use. Simply add ]] to the top of this page and click on the link to create the page, adding the content you wish to move to the archive. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yyp basically explained it. 1.) open up edit this page as if you were writing something here on your talk page. 2.) Add what he stated at the top of the page. 3.) Highlight the conversations below it and cut it out. 4.) The press save page. All that should be on the page is a folder icon with the archive 1 under it. 5.) Click on the archive 1 link and then edit that page and paste the content you just cut onto that page. 6.) Save the page and your done. now your talk page is free and clear and you have link to previous conversations. Hopefully that helped.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC)